My Edar
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: One-Shot; Prequel to High School Never Ends. Rated "K". This one-shot is all about Bella's and Emmett's very first meeting with a certain bronze haired, green eyed, sweet and caring little boy.


**Hey readers! I would like to introduce all of you to this new one-shot!**

**Okay, this one-shot is like a Prequel to High School Never Ends - so you can already say that this story takes place before HSNE.**

**This one-shot, is going to be about Bella and Emmett - as little kids - meeting Edward for the first time. I had realized that I mentioned their meeting in both HSNE, TOV, and RoOL, but they were two different versions. So, this is the last time I'll be posting about their meeting as little kids, and get it right this time.**

**If any of you have read the "Reality of Our Lives: Extras&Outtakes" story I just recently posted, that's where you will get the main characters' birth-years and such. Yeah, I have my sister to thank for that.**

**I would like to say sorry to any readers of HSNE, and RoOL, who got confused over everybody's ages. I was also very confused, but like I said, I had my sister help me figure out their ages and such.**

**So, this is why I'm posting this one-shot: **

**-To clarify the first meeting of Bella, Emmett and Edward**

**-To clarify their ages**

**-And, because I think writing a one-shot about these three as toddlers/young babies, is going to be so adorable! :)**

**Okay, now let's see... Ah! Yes! Let's write down the ages of Bella, Emmett and Edward right here when they first met. **

**Alright, so, in this one shot, their ages are:**

**Edward: **3

**Emmett: **2 & 1/2

**Bella: **2

***Edward is one year older or so than Emmett, because my sister and I figured out that Edward was born in 1984, and Emmett and Bella were born in 1985 - and yes, it is possible for these two to be born in the same year; I counted the months.* **

**So, let's get started on this one-shot!**

**

* * *

**

_**"My Edar"**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Momma, where we going?" my big brother, Emmy, asked Momma who was in front of us. "We're going to go see some of our friends, Emmett, honey. Just be patient and quiet for now." Momma said to him. "Daddy?" Emmy asked in a whine to Daddy, where I heard Daddy mumble something. "Emmett, son, if you can be quiet for the rest of the ride, we'll get you ice cream tonight." Daddy told him. "Ice cweam!" Emmy screamed, clapping and smiling. "Me?" I asked Daddy; I wanted ice cweam too. "Yes, you too, Bella." Momma said to me, where I smiled and clapped my hands as well.

Soon, I felt the car - my daddy told me what this thing we were in, was - and then Momma and Daddy left the car. The door on my side opened, and my daddy helped me out of my car seat, while Momma picked Emmy out of his. They carried us while walking to the big and pretty home in front of us. They stopped in front of the door, and Momma put Emmy down, while Daddy gave me to my Momma. "You have the camera?" Momma asked Daddy, holding me in her arms while she made sure that Emmy was still by her. "I do." Daddy said, where I saw a weird black thing in his hands.

Momma nodded, and then she banged on the door in front of us. The door then opened to reveal a pretty lady with red hair, and bright green eyes. "Oh, hi Renee, Charlie." the lady greeted Momma and Daddy. "Hi Esme. This is Bella and Emmett." Momma said to the pretty lady - Esme. "Hi kids." Esme said to Emmy and I, where we waved at her. "He's in the living room; Elizabeth and Edward Sr. are so happy that their son will finally get to play with someone." Esme said to Momma. "We're happy that we could help him meet our kids, Esme." Daddy said to Esme, who nodded her head.

Momma set me down on my feet, and Esme moved over, where Momma let Emmy run inside first. "Come on, baby sissy!" Emmy yelled to me, waiting for me to walk inside the house. I walked in the house, stumbling on my own feet. "Aw, is she alright, Renee?" I heard Esme asked Momma. "Bella's fine, Esme. She's just a little clumsy, like Charlie here." Momma told Esme, laughing quietly. Emmy and I then walked into the house, where we walked into a room that looked like a "living room" - whatever room that is.

Two people were sitting on the seaty things, while a man was standing behind them. The man standing behind the two people, turned when we walked towards him. "Hey kids. My name is Carlisle." the man - who had yellow hair, and pretty blue eyes - greeted us with a smile. "Carl?" Emmy asked him. "Alright, you can just call me Carl." Carl said to us, laughing. "Edward's over here in the living room." Carl said to us, where we moved around the seaty things, and there, I saw a boy - who looked about a year older than me and my brother - was sitting there, playing with race cars.

"Edward, say hi to your new friends - Emmett and Bella." the lady who was sitting on the seaty thing, next to another man, said, where the boy looked up at her with green eyes. "Okay." the boy said, standing up and walked his way over to us. The boy had red hair - the color like a penny - while he had pretty green eyes. He had some spots over his nose, while he smiled at us with one tooth gone.

"Hi!" Emmy greeted the boy happily. "Hi." I greeted the boy with a slight wave; I was more shy than my brother. "Hi. My name's Edar." the boy greeted. "His name is Edward, but he can't pronounce it yet." the lady sitting on the seaty thing told us. "Yeah, that's my name!" Edar - or Edward - said happily, smiling again. "Cool! My name is Emmett - but my baby sissy calls me Emmy." Emmy said to Edward. "I'm Bwella." I mumbled to Edward. "Bwella? That's a pwetty name." Edward said, causing me to become red.

"Wanna play with the blocks?" Edward asked us. "Sure!" Emmy said, where he walked over to the large pile of blocks. I followed after him, only to fall down. "You okay?" Edward asked me, rushing over to help me up. "I okay." I mumbled, smiling up at Edward; that was nice of him to help me up. "Come on. Let's go play." Edward said with a soft smile, and he offered me his hand that was bigger than mine. I took his hand, and we walked over to the blocks, and began playing with each other.

We played with the blocks for a long time. It was fun too. We stacked all of the blocks up high, but when they were falling down, Edward pulled me out of the way, just before the blocks crashed. Edward was now my knight - my Momma always said that every princess would always have a knight, or a prince, save her. When Edward saved me, I smiled up at him, and hugged him. "Tank you for swaving me." I mumbled to him, and I felt him hugging me back.

"Lunch time, kids!" Momma yelled to us. Emmy ran off towards the sound of Momma's voice, while Edward and I walked with our hands in each other's, towards the room that Edward told me was the "kitchen" and there, Momma, Esme and the lady from the seaty thing was in there, Emmy by Momma. Edward ran up to the third lady, and said, "Momma?" the pretty lady looked down at Edward - I could see that the pretty lady had Edward's eyes, and had the same hair color like Edward's.

"Yes Edward?" Edward's Momma - I think she was his Momma - asked him. "Can I sit by Bwella?" Edward asked her. "Of course, honey. Just as long as Bella is fine with it." Edward's Momma said to him. Edward looked over at me, and I nodded, and Edward smiled again. We walked over to Emmy, and I held onto his hand as well, while Daddy, Carl and I think Edward's Daddy was in the room next to the "kitchen". We walked over to them, and there Daddy lifted me up and put me into my high chair. Edward's Daddy picked up Edward, and set him down in his high chair next to me, while Carl did the same for Emmy and placed him on my other side.

"Here you go, kids." Momma said, where she, Esme and Edward's Momma put Mac and Cheese in front of us. "Yum!" Emmy cried, picking up his spoon and began eating. Edward and I did the same, and we began eating our lunch. When our Mac and Cheese was gone and in our tummies, we called for our Mommas. Momma, Edward's Momma and Esme walked over to us, and picked us up from our high chairs. "I think now is the time to put these kiddies down for a nap." Esme said to our Mommas.

They carried us up the stairs - Edward again told me what they were - and then Edward's Momma started walking towards one door while Momma and Esme took Emmy and I away from him. "No!" I screamed, causing Momma, Esme and Edward's Momma to stop. "Momma, I want Bwella!" Edward screamed, his arms reaching for me over his Momma's shoulder. "Can Sissy and I sleep wit Edar?" Emmy asked Momma and Esme. "Aw, I say we should let them, Renee, Elizabeth. These three are now inseparable." Esme said.

"Pease Momma?" I asked Momma with a frown. "Oh, alright." Momma said, smiling. Momma and Esme then walked over to where Edward's Momma was, and they walked inside the room Edward's Momma was going to go in. The room looked like a baby room, though there were more toys in here. Momma, Esme and Edward's Momma changed us into our jammies, and laid us down in a play pen thingy. "Have a good nap, kiddies." Esme said to us quietly, after our Mommas kissed our foreheads. Then, they left the room.

"Night, sissy, Edar." Emmy said to us, before he fell asleep, wrapped up in the blankie, while Edward and I didn't have a blankie. Edward put his arm around my tummy, and I put my arm around his arms - it felt like we had been doing this all our life, so it wasn't weird to us. "My Edar." I mumbled to Edward sleepily. "My Bwella." Edward mumbled as well, before we fell asleep.

**~*~*~*B&E*~*~*~**

_"Charlie! Get in here with your camera!" _I heard Momma yell. _"Momma, I'm hungy." _I heard Emmy next. _"Don't worry, Emmett honey. You'll get to eat something soon." _I heard Esme tell him. _"Renee, what's wrong?" _I heard Daddy ask Momma. _"Film these two, Charlie. Don't they look so adorable together?" _I heard Momma say. _"Well, if they were any older, I would worry. But, I agree; they look so cute." _I heard Daddy say. _"They were like this when you came in here, Renee? _I heard Carl ask Momma. _"Yes. I think is too cute!" _I heard Momma said happily.

_"Edar, Sissy, wake up!" _I heard Emmy yell, and there I opened my eyes. Edward and I sat up, yawning together. "They think you two are cute." Emmy told me with a grin, pointing up to our Momma and Daddy, Edward's Momma and Daddy, and to Carl and Esme, who were standing over our play pen thing. "Alright kiddies. Let's get you two fed before Emmett and Bella have to go." Esme said to us, where our Mommas picked us up out of our play pen. "No! I don't wanna go!" I screamed, where Daddy set me down on the ground in worry. "No go! I don't want Bwella to go!" Edward cried, and he too was set down beside me. "No go!" we yelled together, before we hugged each other tightly.

"We leaving?" Emmy asked Momma with a frown. "We have to, sweetie. Edward and his parents need to go back to Chicago soon, and we need to go back home too." Momma told him, where Edward and I began crying. "No!" we screamed together, our crying making everyone frown. "Aw, we can't separate these two now." Esme murmured, frowning while Carl hugged her. "Oh, what are we going to do?" Edward's Momma asked our Momma. "Edward, Bella - we're sorry but we do need to go. You two have to say goodbye to each other." Daddy told us.

"NO!" I screamed, crying even more. "My Bwella!" Edward cried, hugging me to himself. "My Edar!" I cried at everyone, hugging him to me as well. "We can't separate them; if we do, then we're going to be the bad guys here." Carl said, frowning. "Edar! Can you give Sissy your lion?" Emmy asked suddenly. "My lion?" my Edward asked Emmy. When he nodded, Edward too nodded, and asked for his lion. Edward's Momma picked up a lion from the play pen, and gave it to Edward. Edward hugged it, before handing it to me. "Here, my Bwella. My lion." Edward said to me, smiling but he was still crying. "Your lion?" I asked him with a hiccup.

"Yeah. You can have my lion, 'cause I lub you." Edward said. "Lub?" I asked him, smiling. "Yeah, lub." Edward said, and drew a heart on the ground with his finger. "I lub you too, Edar." I said to him, and hugged the lion, before I hugged him. "I wanna give you my lamby." I said to him next. "Okay." Edward said. "I'll be right back with it." Momma said after she set Emmy down beside us. "Ima miss you, Edar." Emmy said to Edward, hugging him. "Ima miss you too, Emmy." Edward mumbled to Emmy, hugging him back.

Momma came back, and gave me my lamby. "Here you go, my Edar." I said to Edward, giving him my little lamby. "It pwetty." Edward said, hugging the lamby, before he hugged me, but then he put his mouth on my cheek. "Eew!" Emmy cried. "It's a kissy." Edward mumbled, his face turning red. Our mommas and daddies smiled down at us, and they all said, "Awww.". I did the same thing that Edward did, and gave him a kissy too. "Ima gonna miss you, my Bwella." Edward said to me, and water was coming out of his eyes again. "Ima gonna miss you too, my Edar." I told him, and my face was wet again, while I hugged my Edar.

"But, I will be thwere wit you, but just as my lion." Edward mumbled to me, smiling. "And I will be thwere wit you too, but as my lamby." I mumbled to him, smiling up at him. "Alright, kids. We have to go." Momma said, smiling but she had water coming out of her eyes too, like Daddy, and like Edward's Momma and Daddy. "Bye, my Edar." I mumbled to him, before my Momma picked me up, and my Daddy picked up Emmy. "Bye Edar!" Emmy cried to Edward. "Bye my Bwella, Emmy." Edward mumbled to us, and then Momma and Daddy took us out of the room.

"Don't be so sad, honey. I'm sure that you, Emmett and Edward will all see each other again." Momma told me with a smile. "Rweally?" I asked her excitedly. "We'll make sure of it, honey." Daddy said to me.

"Yay!" Emmy and I cried, clapping our hands. A smile on my face, and my Edar's lion in my hands, I gave it a nice big hug, before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of meeting my Edar again.

**

* * *

**

**So, there's the one-shot Prequel. :)**

**What did you all think of it? Was it good? I know that I probably got some things in here wrong, such as the baby talk, but eh - I had fun writing it. Plus, all of you readers can probably guess how Edward and Bella came up with their nicknames back in HSNE, TOV, if you have read it so far. XD**

**Please let me know what you thought of this, in a review!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
